


mint chocolate

by sowish



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: (minji is no exception), F/F, but it's not a lot so don't expect too much, feat. some light cursing, fluff w a lil tiny splash of angst, let's pretend that minji has a gnarly dog allergy in this, mature for mini sexy scene, minji is just a gay yearning over a pretty girl that works at a dog cafe, sudong is a side ship bc i miss handong a lot, yoohyeon also likes to spell people's names wrong for the pure fun of it and i love her for it, yoohyeon is a barista!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sowish/pseuds/sowish
Summary: if minji was borderline deathly allergic to dogs, why was she studying at a dog cafe? it wasn't just the white pomeranian that kept her coming back—it just might have to do with a certain barista's pretty smile.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 32
Kudos: 284





	mint chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> hi somnies! first dc fic, kinda nervous! a big thanks to the author of masquerade for being the catalyst to this piece and enduring my writing rambles. this is my first time dipping my toes in writing something mature so i hope that it's okay skdjfksdjf
> 
> hope you all enjoy :D

Minji’s throat feels tight, like her lungs ache and beg for air.

She also feels _unbearably_ itchy and her eyes have been watering for the last fifteen minutes. (She is positive that she’s got hives hiding underneath the sleeves of her blouse and reminds herself to not touch her face when she nudges the frames of her glasses back to its place).

If she was borderline deathly allergic to dogs, why was she spending her time studying for her exams at a dog café?

Looking around her school bag and finding God at the sight of her red inhaler safely tucked into one of the pockets, Minji quickly takes two puffs of it, checks the number that reads at the back of it, and sighs in relief at the number there—she has at least ten more visits left before she has to request for another prescription of medicine. 

With fascinated eyes, Minji drinks in her surroundings. Coming in different sizes and colors, there are more dogs than she can count running around, play-fighting with each other, tugging at toys, and rolling to their sides for belly rubs and nudging at the hands of the café patrons. When she catches a blur of white at the corner of her eyes, a familiar companion sidles under her arm and nuzzles one of her hands on her keyboard. Lips breaking out into a relaxed smile and gently running her hands through the dog’s fur, Minji can just feel her body’s tired protesting against the presence in her lap.

“Hello Cherry-ah!”

The dog quickly wags her tail, the corner of her lips rising into an excited smile as if she learned it from the people who would light up at the sight of her, happy grins melting the day’s stress. Minji didn’t think she’d become so fond of the dogs at the café, but this particular ball of happiness weaseled her way inside her heart.

“Vanilla latte for Minji!”

Alerted by the sound of her order, she gently ushers Cherry off of her lap to pick up her drink. (Cherry only hops off of the couch to follow her steps faithfully). Careful to navigate around the dogs surrounding her and only tripping twice on the way there, Minji is comforted by the muffled heat of the cup when she holds it in her hands. Thanking the barista who made her drink, her eyes linger on the other barista working the register, smile as bright and warm as ever.

Perhaps her heart might’ve skipped at the sight. It also might’ve been Cherry winding between her legs and staring happily up at her.

(Minji’s positive it was the smile that came first, her heart stuttering in her chest. Then, came her almost stepping on Cherry who was threading between her legs and following closely to her—that brought along, what Minji thinks, a mini heart attack). 

Settling at her table again (with Cherry on her lap and contently munching on one of the treats Minji had fed her), she can’t help but to get caught on the brunette barista hustling around behind the counter. Her name blossoms and floats in her mind like a whimsical bubble—a name that she caught the first time she came to the dog café thanks to the name tag on the right side of her chest. It’s a name that she hasn’t forgotten, one that she keeps coming back to her at the odd hours of the night when she can’t sleep or when she’s dreading the schoolwork waiting for her.

_Yoohyeon._

She had dyed her hair recently, parts of it a blonde to light pink ombre—she had looked stunning with her silver hair, and even still with the change, she looks just as beautiful. Minji thinks that most people wouldn’t be able to pull off such a look, but the girl did more than just pull it off—she owned it as if she invented the color pink itself. (Minji loves the color pink. Especially on her).

Shaking her head and forcing her eyes back to the study guide nagging at her, Minji does her best to focus on her notes, absentmindedly playing with Cherry’s fur as she progresses through them.

Blindly searching for her drink with her eyes dialed in on her notes on some communication theory, the writing on the cup drags her attention away.

Minji doesn’t think her name is too hard to spell; it could certainly be worse.

Yet, looking back at her and written in Sharpie, Minji sighs.

_Minjee_

Finding the barista again, she can’t find it in herself to be annoyed even if Yoohyeon has managed to misspell her name every time she orders something from her. Amused, maybe. (It definitely helps that Minji finds Yoohyeon to be extremely cute—so cute that she could be let off on any crime if she flashed her bright grin and sparkling eyes).

Yoohyeon laughs at something her coworker says. She leans into her and lightly nuzzles her head into hers, her eyes in that crescent moon-eyed smile that takes Minji’s breath away.

If there was something cuter in the world, Minji doesn’t know what it is because she thinks she might’ve found it in the girl now tucking a stray hair behind her ear and welcoming another customer in with that same smile that keeps luring Minji back to the café.

Cherry whines and it awakens Minji from that lovestruck gaze Yoohyeon caught her in, the dog’s ears flat on her head, her puppy dog eyes wondering why Minji ever stopped petting her.

(There might be one thing cuter).

So sure, Minji might leave the café with itchy red eyes, hives in more places than she’d like, and a slightly concerning shortening of breath, but at least she could look at Yoohyeon’s pretty smile while she studied. She made it plenty worthwhile.

The white Pomeranian that always ends up on her lap is just the most generous cherry on top.

~

“Did you have fun stalking your crush?”

Indignantly whining and pushing her roommates’ shoulder, Minji had barely placed her bag by her desk before getting teased.

“I do not stalk her, Bora!”

Bora only raises her eyebrows and shrugs her shoulders, “You know her work schedule and work yours around hers. Sounds pretty stalkerish to me.”

Playfully tackling her friend to the bed she sat on, laughter spills from their lips like a joyful song, Bora coming close to accidentally punching Minji when she begins to tickle her stomach. Rolling off of her and exhaling, breathless and happy to play around, Minji looks up to the ceiling with awe in her eyes, as if Yoohyeon herself and her heart-fluttering smile were projected there. When Bora looks over, her eyes roll in teasing exasperation at the look in Minji’s eyes. Tangling her legs with the taller girl’s and threading her fingers through Minji’s hair, Bora has to catch her breath before talking.

“Are you ever going to talk to her about something that isn’t your order?”

Minji pouts and cleans the lens of her glasses with Bora’s t-shirt. “I have!”

“School doesn’t count, Ji.”

Groaning, Minji pulls one of the stuffed animals on her bed to her chest. “She’s just so pretty that I’m lucky if I don’t stutter through my order. Or forget it. And plus, I don’t want to hit on her while she’s working—I don’t want to put that kind of pressure on her or make her feel uncomfortable. I’m sure she has to deal with assholes like that all the time.” 

Still playing with Minji’s hair, Bora can’t help but to smile at the pout still tugging at her friend’s lips, “I’m not telling you to ask her out or flirt with her while she’s ringing you up. What about when she’s off?”

Hugging the plushie closer to her chest and burrowing into its softness, Minji sighs, “I don’t even know if she’s into girls. Or would even be into me if she was into girls.”

Furrowing her eyebrows and unhappy with the insecurity beginning to swirl in Minji’s eyes, Bora is pulling Minji’s shoulder to turn her body so that she could face her.

“Well, if she’s straight it’s a big loss for the gays. But if she happens to be into girls, are you kidding me? Have you seen yourself? Were all the people confessing to you in high school not enough? Or all the people hitting on you at parties? Are frat boys and sorority sisters not telling enough? At this point, _anyone_ who could be into you _is_. I think I’ve had to pretend to be your girlfriend more than Handong’s needed me to step in whenever people hit on her. And I’m her actual girlfriend!”

Cringing at the memory of all the times she had to awkwardly let down her peers or overly confident men who felt entitled to her space, Minji sighs again.

“But she’s so pre-”

Shushing her with a finger, Bora’s eyes bore into hers with genuine sincerity shining from them, “You’re pretty too, Minji, and you know it. I’ve seen you smile at yourself in mirrors.” Lightly caressing the girl’s cheek, Minji’s eyes drop at the soft comfort. “Don’t forget that we dated once upon a time, Ji. I know what it’s like to be someone who you love in that way. Anyone would be lucky to even catch your eyes.”

Feeling the weight on her chest lift, like she can breathe a little easier, Minji raises an eyebrow, “Calling yourself lucky?”

Bora smirks and winks at her, “I’m dating Handong, aren’t I? Doesn’t that make me the luckiest?”

Pushing her shoulder and whining, and bubbling from her lips, a bright laugh shrouds the two in comfortable warmth, “Yah! We were good together!”

Smiling at how Minji’s light up and feeling reassured at the grin tugging at her friend’s lips and her own laughter squeaking out like it does when she is overjoyed, Bora is quick to push Minji back onto her back to swipe the plushie from her arms. Playfully whacking at her stomach before bolting off to the shower and away from the fingers threatening to dig into her armpits again, Bora’s laughter follows her, “But we’re better off as friends!” 

Falling onto her back and sighing away the lingering insecurity billowing through her thoughts, Minji sends a silent thank you to the universe for giving her the absolute gift of a human being that is her best friend.

Wracking her brain for ideas, talking to Yoohyeon seems more impossible than her building an immunity against her dog allergies. Popping a Claritin and taking a gulp of water, she absentmindedly scratches at her arm and around the hives there. 

There had to be a way to talk to Yoohyeon without making her uncomfortable or barging in on her space at work—it’ll take optimal timing. 

Good thing Minji absolutely does not remember that Yoohyeon gets off from work at four on Friday’s. 

~

When Friday comes, Minji’s opening shift at the convenience store across from her school’s campus drags by, hours feeling like years. It doesn’t help that there had been more customers with complete ignorance to manners or human decency than ones that regarded her just as human and real as themselves. Walking up the stairs to her apartment and in her pocket, a heavy weight sits there, the words she stressed over and labored writing as perfectly as possible on the notebook paper she carefully teared from its perforations. 

Heading to the café after showering quickly and getting ready, Minji shoulders her school bag onto her back, hoping that she might get a few paragraphs of her essay done while waiting for Yoohyeon’s shift to end. Stopping at the door of the café and dragging in a deep breath, Minji pats her pocket to make sure the paper hadn’t accidentally fallen out on the way. (She knows it hasn't because Minji can feel the ghost of its corners when she tucks her hands into her pockets, the frigid air turning the tips of her fingers red. Still, she liked to make sure it was there). Steeling herself and mentally encouraging herself to open the door, she pulls at the handle before she can begin to feel herself hesitate, knowing that once the door opens, Yoohyeon will most likely know because of the bell that rings as it opens. And well, Minji couldn’t look like a fool opening and closing the door before even stepping foot into the café. She had to at least give herself the opportunity. If not to avoid Bora’s lecture on missing out and being too scared, but to give her heart the peace of comforting the unknown, no matter how much it protested at the thought.

Approaching Yoohyeon, there is a comfortable smile on her lips, different from the ones she usually gives to most patrons, “Hi Minji! Will you be getting your usual?”

Feeling herself flush at the smile Yoohyeon gives her, Minji feels her brain panic. She really shouldn’t be flustered by Yoohyeon remembering her name or usual order; it’s not like she happened to come multiple times during the week for the past two months always getting the same thing. Feeling the folded piece of paper in her pocket every step she takes closer to the counter, Minji has to clear her throat before speaking.

Smiling and hoping that Yoohyeon can’t hear how nervous she is, Minji wears a smile that she hopes isn’t too forced, “Maybe- maybe something new this time?”

If Yoohyeon is surprised, Minji can’t tell. “Feeling brave today, huh? What can I get you?”

Her brain begins to stall, and she frantically looks at the menu and hates herself for not being ready to order. Yoohyeon seems to read the panic in Minji’s eyes and offers a warm comforting smile, “If I may, can I recommend something?”

Feeling her panic wash away like a tide running back to the ocean, the tension in her shoulders ebbs away, “Please do, Yoohyeon.”

(It’s not often that patrons will call Yoohyeon by her name. Caught off guard and waiting for the rainbow wheel in her head to load, Yoohyeon hears herself hum to fill in the silence).

“Not to spark up a debate but, personally, I’m a fan of mint chocolate and I’m quite the master at making a mint choco latte.” Leaning closer, as if the barista was going to tell a secret, Minji finds herself subconsciously coming closer, feels her heart begin to climb up her throat to reverberate its pounding there. “Don’t tell anyone though. It’s not on the menu and we don’t usually customize drinks for people. I like to make drinks for myself from time to time but you can be an exception for this one.”

Feeling like her heart might burst into fucking rainbows and sparkles at the thought of being so lucky to try one of Yoohyeon’s creations, Minji is excitedly nodding at the recommendation before considering the fact that she absolutely hated mint chocolate. But still, Yoohyeon smiles, the kind where her nose scrunches the slightest bit, and it’s like the best parts of spring bloom in her chest at the sight—the warmth that spreads and softly emanates like the comfort of the sun, happiness flowering the way carnations do.

Minji thinks she might start to like mint chocolate if Yoohyeon was going to smile at her like that.

Paying (and internally panicking after her hand briefly touched Yoohyeon’s while handing her the money), Minji seems to glow as her footsteps bounce when she walks to one of the unoccupied tables.

(Yoohyeon’s hand had been soft and warm, its touch making the butterflies in Minji’s stomach flutter its wings in innocent joy).

It’s not a surprise for her when Cherry is one of the first of the pups to greet her, her body reaching up on its hind legs to stretch out on her thigh once Minji squatted down to welcome her. Scratching behind her ear and being unable to stop the happy grin growing from her lips, Minji revels in the pure elation of being in the presence of one of her favorite dogs. Rifling through her bag and breathing in her usual dosage from her inhaler, Minji hopes that the Claritin she took before coming is enough to combat the nasty allergies lurking under her skin. Only managing to type her heading for her paper, it’s Yoohyeon’s voice calling her name, “Order for Minji?”

Familiar with the routine, Cherry hops off and follows her to the counter. Before handing the drink to her, Yoohyeon fondly smiles at the dog sitting beside the other girl. “Cherry really likes you. She doesn’t normally care to follow our other guests around.”

Beaming at the information and feeling special, the affection Minji has for the white Pomeranian bubbles in her chest, “Don’t let any of the other dogs here know, but Cherry’s my favorite.”

Yoohyeon brings a finger to her lips, playfully winks at her, and shoots her the most charming grin. (Minji feels like she might faint, and for once, it’s not because of her allergies). “Your secret’s safe with me, Minji!”

Minji doesn’t quite remember or register her walk back to her seat, her mind still processing the image of Yoohyeon winking and smiling at her before quickly taking over the cash register and letting her coworker go back to making drinks. Everything feels hazy and soft, like a sweet dream she wouldn’t like to wake up from.

Taking a sip of the drink, its rich and deep chocolate flavor is elegantly laced with comforting notes of mint. Normally, Minji would hate the taste of mint chocolate but she thinks that this might be the exception. (Or maybe it’s Yoohyeon that’s the exception).

Peeking behind her thumb, black Sharpie spells her name. Breathing out a laugh and rolling her eyes fondly, Minji turns her cup so that her name stares back at her while she works on her paper. Flicking her eyes to it after every other sentence, warmth spreads through her chest at the writing there like the cascading of waterfalls.

_Mint-ji Choco :p_

Keeping an eye on the clock on her laptop, Minji can feel her throat closing up the closer four o’clock arrives, knows that no amount of medicine will ease the restriction of her airways. Unconsciously, her right leg bounces in anticipation, her finger tapping against the tabletop after triple checking the note in pocket.

Packing up and getting ready to leave when another coworker begins to occupy the counter, Minji feels like her heart might run itself to the ground with its rapid beating pounding against the cages of her ribs. Quickly saying bye to Cherry and promising that she’ll come back to see her soon, Minji takes comfort in how Cherry wags her tail and licks the palm of her hand. Waiting outside for Yoohyeon, the paper in her fingers weighs like an anvil. It’s not long when Yoohyeon comes outside, wrapped in a big coat and sinking into a comfy white hoodie. When she begins to walk the other way, Minji’s voice comes out as a garbled, panicked sound.

“Yoohyeon!”

Startled, the barista whips her head towards her and puts her hand on her chest in relief at the sight of the familiar girl.

Walking, Minji thinks that her feet must be stuck in tar, each step being just as hard to take as the other. Handing out the note, her hands shake—mostly from the nerves, but she blames it on the cold air wrapping around her skin like vines. “This-”, her teeth begin to chatter. Pulling her jacket around her tighter, not to protect herself from the cold, but to physically protect how vulnerable and nervous she feels to be in front of Yoohyeon right now, Minji feels immensely lighter when the girl reaches out for the note between them.

“That’s for you. Open it when you can.”

Before Yoohyeon can say anything, Minji is stepping away and quickly throwing a wave goodbye behind her as she all but runs away to relieve herself from the anxiety of the situation.

Shouting a farewell behind the girl and pleasantly surprised from receiving a note, Yoohyeon can only begin to open it before a gust of wind steals it away from her. Doing her best to chase after it, she begrudgingly gives up when it blows to the middle of the street, a car rushing past it, the paper lost in the winter wonderland of the city.

Ending up on the sidewalk, wet from the snow, Minji’s careful handwriting faces the sky in its honest endearment.

_Yoohyeon,_

_I’ve always found your smile to be the light on the darkest of days. I’ve thought about how I might write this note for the past week and nothing I came up with seemed to work. All I know is that you make my heart flutter and I’d like to spend more time with you. If you’ll have me. I’ve left my number at the bottom of this if you even feel the slightest of the same thing. But, if you don’t, you’re free to pretend this never existed, and I will too._

  * _Minji_



_P.S.: You made me like mint choco. That makes you pretty darn special :D_

~.~.~

There’s something nerve wracking about waiting for something that may never come. Stuck between checking her phone after every other breath and reminding herself that nothing is ever guaranteed, Minji can’t help but to anticipate a text or a call from an unknown number. (It’s not that she expected anything from Yoohyeon, it’s just that she wanted to mean something to her).

It had been ten days since she gave Yoohyeon her letter, ten uncertain days of waiting and dragging her head back down from the clouds. Thinking that maybe Yoohyeon didn’t feel the same and preferred to pretend that the note never existed, there is a certain grief that drips from the curves of her heart—a grief that comes from mourning the loss of an idea, the teasing what-if’s that’d burn through her mind and scorch it like a needless reminder throughout her days.

If it were up to Minji, she’d like to ignore the dog café on her way home from class, for the sake of saving her pride and the little pangs of heartache that comes with the thought of Yoohyeon. Yet, a part of Minji missed seeing the white Pomeranian who’d sit on her lap while she worked on homework—and plus, she promised her that she’d come back soon and Minji is always keen on keeping promises. Making sure to come on a day that Yoohyeon should have off, Minji thinks her luck might have run away from her when she meets the sun shining in the smile that Yoohyeon extends towards her.

“Hey Minji! I was starting to think you fell off the face of the earth!”

Laughing nervously and wandering her eyes away from the happy look that Yoohyeon regards her with, she starts to wring her fingers together, “I’ve- I’ve been busy, that’s all.”

Yoohyeon offers a sympathetic smile, her lips settling into a slight pout.

(It makes Minji’s heart melt, Yoohyeon’s puppy dog eyes doing their best to comfort her, the effort she makes to show that she cares despite being swamped with customers).

“What can I get you this time, Minji?”

Some part of her wants the mint chocolate latte that Yoohyeon had made for her. A larger part of her prefers to slink away to the shadows, the bravery she had before dissipating into nothing at the eve of insecurity and rejection, “I’ll get my usual order, thank you.”

Eyes twinkling as she writes on her cup, Minji can feel her heart’s confusion stuck between needing protection from the tangled mess of hypotheticals that she can’t help but to conjure up in her mind behind the geniality that Yoohyeon radiates with and submerging itself in the comfort of being looked at as if she were a wonder to the universe. (Minji thinks that her heart is especially cruel for wanting someone who would not want her back).

The moment she walks into the area occupied by dogs, Cherry is bounding to her in little leaps, her legs taking her to Minji as quickly as she possibly could. As soon as she squats to welcome her, Cherry is all but climbing onto her thighs, licking underneath her chin in unbridled excitement. Unable to hold in her giggles, her arms subconsciously welcome the dog into a hug that alleviates the tightness in her chest. Sitting on the floor to give Cherry her most-deserved belly rubs, Minji can’t help but to watch Yoohyeon as she busies herself with making drinks.

There’s something captivating about her. Was it the smile that tugged at the corner of her lips when her coworker would joke around with her? Or was it how she navigated the area like a practiced dance? As if magnetized by her, Minji’s eyes don’t stray too far from her. That is until she begins to notice how they water and how her lungs struggle to drag in air. Searching for her inhaler and taking two puffs and sighing at relief at the emergency Claritin packet in her bag, she quickly takes the medicine before she becomes one massive rash.

“Vanilla latte for Minji?”

Popping up from the ground like a spring, Yoohyeon’s eyes are wide when Minji whips around to pick up her drink. Thanking Yoohyeon for making her drink, the barista winks back at her after bowing her head subconsciously and quickly returns to helping out her coworkers with the rush of customers and their orders.

Minji wonders if Yoohyeon just winked at every person who thanked her for her work, wonders if she was ever so special, if she even should feel so inclined to consider herself special to the other girl. Yoohyeon seems to generously share the wealth of kindness she has inside her heart, an infectious thing to brighten anyone’s day—it’s one of the reasons that kept Minji coming back after her first visit despite how much her body protested the idea of being subjected to its weakness.

_It’s not like she had planned to study at a dog café in the first place, knowing full well that her allergies would flare up like kindled fire in the driest and hottest weather. (In fact, if she had schoolwork, she liked to frequent the library on her campus or the bakery by her apartment complex because they had the most delicious vanilla macarons). It’s simple, really. Why would she choose to accept the itchy hives, the angry rash, irritated red eyes, and labored breathing? Certainly, if it hadn’t been for Yoohyeon and Cherry, Minji would never return to the dog café if she had the choice to. Yet, two months ago, a silver-haired Yoohyeon had caught the corner of her eyes. Through the window, the girl was wiping at the glass with a rag, her eyebrows furrowed as she reached on her tiptoes to reach the higher corners. (And if Minji had to have a weakness, pretty girls had to be at the top of her list). Completely disregarding all the signs that advertised its shelter for abandoned dogs while also serving as a café, she entered the establishment with a heart that was as nervous as it was excited._

If Minji closed her eyes, she’d remember the rush of adrenaline that shot through her veins when Yoohyeon first smiled at her like a visceral memory yanking her from her present back to the past.

_Yoohyeon’s smile had positively made her heart melt, her knees then imitating the integrity of the jello shots she’d suck into her mouth at the parties Bora and Handong would invite her to. Usually, she could pride herself in her confidence, how quickly she could pull out the smoothest lines from thin air, her wit and pleasure enjoying the thrill and fun of teasing and flirting around with whoever she pleased. And as if words ceased to exist to her, it is but the carefree intonation of Yoohyeon’s voice—its sound warm and inviting—and the smile brimming with an inspiring sense of innocent joy that disarms her. Stuttering through her order and having the hardest time keeping eye contact with the barista, it’s a miracle that Minji is able to get through it without breaking a sweat on her face._

_Crashing through her revere like the sudden sound of popped balloons, the barking and yipping of dogs makes her skin crawl. Like a phantom itch nagging at her, she scratches the side of her neck. Stiffly walking further in and cowering away from the dogs that approached her, the gradual closing of her lungs is a heavy reminder that she should not have stepped foot into the café. (Still, she doesn’t find herself regretting it when Yoohyeon hands her her drink with a goofy grin and twinkling eyes). Grabbing her drink and quickly leaving before breathing becomes impossible, Minji can’t help but to look through the window again to etch the image of Yoohyeon into her mind, as if she hadn’t already spent the majority of her time in there noting how her eyes crinkled when she laughed or how Yoohyeon seemed to like to lean into her coworker as she laughed—like her body subconsciously demanded to share its happiness with her colleague._

_Before getting home, Minji makes a brief run to the convenience store that she works at to pick up several boxes of Claritin and Benadryl. As quickly as she can, she is swallowing pink Benadryl pills to ease the unbearable itching, praying that sleep will sweep her away from the irritation her body suffers with. Before her eyes drag to a close, Bora pesters her about the shit-eating grin on her face, the playful mirth in her eyes teasing her. Minji only waves her off before slumping into her bed and scratching her thighs as if it’d stop the creeping itchiness she feels all over her body. (Bora, as persistent as ever, interrogates Minji when morning arrives, the questioning words coming from her mouth welcoming her to a new day. It’s not ideal to wake up to Bora’s voice shouting into her ears but at least Minji was without rashes, hiveless, eyes free from irritation, her lungs breathing in air absolutely unagitated)._

_Minji would like to say that she was content with seeing Yoohyeon once and then happily moving on with her life without a single care. Truthfully, she knows that she wished to go back to that dog café again—to sit through her allergies acting up if only to enjoy how pretty Yoohyeon looks when the sun’s light hits her just right, how it shrouds her in a soft yellow glow like the absolute angel she is. Being sure to take her allergy medicine before coming back to the café, with Bora in tow because she wanted to take a look at Minji’s new crush, Minji applauds herself for bringing her inhaler with her as her throat begins to close up at the sudden barrage of pet dander in the air. Ordering a vanilla latte because there’s something scrumptious about its sweetness, Yoohyeon welcomes her like an old friend with the same smile that has been hung to the walls of her mind like a lauded masterpiece since their first meeting._

_Sitting down after ordering, Bora hits her shoulder much harder than Minji thinks is necessary, even shakes her as a plethora of compliments for Yoohyeon spill from her lips like a hushed secret, as if there is nothing obvious about her shaking Minji so much that her glasses fall to the end of her nose._

_Watching Minji as she huffs in puffs of medicine, Bora calls for a dog’s attention. “You’re so whipped already.” The dog only looks at her with a curious tilt of its head before meandering away, Bora pouting at being ignored._

_(And well, it’s not like Bora was wrong. Minji was actively choosing to surrender herself to her severe allergies just to look at a woman she found to be extremely beautiful—such is the gay experience, Minji supposes)._

_Whining the slightest bit, Minji’s eyes follow Yoohyeon as she moves around making drinks. “Whatever. Don’t make me bring up your days of when you were crushing hardcore on Handong.” Cringing at the mess she’d become when she first met Handong, Bora is eager to eradicate her error. (Bora had been a nervous wreck when Handong came into her life. Confidence had been her best friend who hid away whenever the other girl was near. In every single way possible, Handong had stripped away Bora’s defenses and made a home in her heart without ever noticing what she was doing)._

_Bringing their drinks back after being called for them—and melting just as much as she did before when Yoohyeon smiles at her—the two friends recline on the couch, content to just watch the dogs playing around them. Mid gulp, a white Pomeranian ambles up the couch to set a paw on Minji’s thigh. Unable to deny the eyes that asked for attention, she finds herself honored to be the one this particular dog had chosen out of all the patrons in the café. Hesitantly petting the dog at first and gradually finding security in how it peacefully lays beside her, Minji rotates the dog’s collar to get a peek at the tag there._

_“Hi Cherry!” Perking up at its name, the Pomeranian climbs into her lap, sniffs the clothes covering her chest and the sleeves of Bora’s jacket before curling up on her thighs._

_Grinning cheekily at her friend, her eyes in a happy eye smile, Minji boasts, “I’ve been chosen!”_

_Rolling her eyes, there is a warm fondness in how Bora is unable to stop the smile that comes to her too, “You’re so annoying, Ji.”_

_Sticking her tongue out like the mature adult she is, Minji teases, “You’re just jealous I didn’t have to beg for attention.”_

_Bora only threatens a small fist at her and glaring eyes. Minji can’t help but to laugh, feels like a mini cupcake just threatened bodily harm on her._

_Abruptly, Bora rotates Minji’s cup towards her and frowns. “Wow. She really butchered your name. I didn’t think it was possible.” Frowning too, Minji rotates her cup back and is almost in awe of the spelling that greets her. Without a trace of hesitation in its writing, the black Sharpie stares back at her._

_Minhjee_

_Okay so maybe the possible love of her life spelled her name wrong. That was fine. (Of course, it’s fine—it’s Yoohyeon)._

Pawing at her, Cherry is the anchor that brings Minji back from her memories. Scratching her belly in gratitude, Cherry comfortably eases onto her back in complete trust and openness for affection. Looking at her cup in her hands and searching for the writing, Minji isn’t surprised to see the error in her name. 

_Min-G_

Minji is absolutely positive that she wrote her name in the note she gave to Yoohyeon. With a critical eye and attentive hand, she made sure her writing was legible and clean—a reflection to show how much she cared to get things right. 

If Yoohyeon wants to pretend that the note never happened, Minji can take a clue, can understand that Yoohyeon isn’t meant to be the one to love—a fact that she has to accept no matter how difficult.

~

It has never been so hard to get over a crush. 

Minji thinks that the last time she was this hung up on someone, it had been Bora before they began dating in their senior year of high school and that was almost five years ago. Truthfully, it’s completely reckless of her that she had been so consumingly lost in Yoohyeon, so much that she lost her bearings, because now, finding her way back and out through the humid and muddled fog is an endless nightmare of her stumbling and falling to her scraped up bloody knees. It’s not like she is so heartbroken that she has to nurse a drink (or multiple shots) to distract her from the ache, but it’s something else. Unable to work out if it’s disappointment in herself for getting so ahead of herself or the bleakness of the situation, Minji spends her days persuading herself to believe that she lost the idea of someone rather Yoohyeon herself because, well, she’d actually had to have been hers before she can even begin to lose her. 

(It doesn’t help that Minji continues to frequent the dog café. She likes to tell herself it’s because she misses Cherry too much to not come back but she knows that Yoohyeon plays just as great a part. The only silver lining of looking rejection in the eyes at the dog café is Cherry reminding her that life is more than just lovestruck crushes and silent yearning—that life is bathing the Pomeranian in affection and spending her free time with her because she has become quite fond of Minji’s loving stare and comforting scratches). 

Gratefully, Minji found an internship to apply for two weeks ago and the pressure to do well on her interview is enough to clear her day of any thoughts of Yoohyeon. (It was mostly at night when sleep wouldn’t come that she’d be plagued by both the stress of her interview and the mental uncertainty of her situation with Yoohyeon). 

When the day comes for her interview, she finds herself to be much more nervous than she anticipated. Without even thinking, her feet take her to the familiar café two hours before her interview takes place. Looking through her bag and swallowing the medicine she faithfully brings with her, she also shakes her inhaler before taking two puffs of it. Dressed in her nicer clothes, Minji checks the collar of her button-up for the twentieth time and fixes her blazer after entering through the door. Manning the register, Yoohyeon lets out a low whistle that was meant to stay inside her head, “You look nice today, Minji!”

Too nervous to even process the way Yoohyeon slowly gazes up and down on her in silent awe, Minji wrings her fingers together. “I have an interview for an internship today and I really want to get in.”

Yoohyeon frowns at the stress emanating from Minji’s body like rolling waves, “Would you like some tea? I find lavender to be really relaxing whenever I’m really nervous about something.”

Desperate for some kind of ease, Minji is saying yes and searching for her wallet to pay. A tentative hand reaches out and rests on the counter in front of her, effectively stopping her search. “Hey Minji, don’t worry about it this time. Consider this my good luck charm to you. I don’t think you need it but, still.”

(Yoohyeon makes it so hard to move on). “But-”

“Minji, please. Let me do this for you.” She really would’ve tried to refuse again but Yoohyeon’s eyes are silently pleading, her lips in a small pout, and she’s never been the strongest refusing anything when it came to the barista. 

“Thank you, Yoohyeon. I really appreciate it.”

The brunette smiles and it’s comforting and warm and it eases the snake of tension tightly curling up in her stomach. (Minji can’t help but to sigh in the feeling of safety it brings her).

Entering the play area and feeling the weight on her shoulders disappearing at the sight of Cherry and her wagging tail running towards her, Minji welcomes the dog into her arms and hugs her closely. Finding solace in her companion, she begins to feel more at ease as the minutes pass. Hearing her name being called, Yoohyeon hands her a pastry bag as well with the cup of tea. “I remember you getting this a couple times. Eat it whenever you can.”

“Yooh-”

Silencing any rebuttals, Yoohyeon interrupts her, “Just please, enjoy it. That’s all I want from you today.”

Fondness courses through her veins, the stubborn care Yoohyeon gives her doesn’t make her feel heavy with guilt. Somehow, she reassures her that nothing is owed back or that she is taking advantage of the situation—makes her feel like this is just Yoohyeon trying her best to make her feel better. 

Minji knows now that it’s not the idea of Yoohyeon that she fell for. Yoohyeon in her cheerful disposition and sunny affableness and selfless way of caring is more than enough for Minji to free fall into arms unwilling to catch her. She finds that she does not mind, not the least bit, because it’s Yoohyeon. Because she makes it worth it. 

“Thank you, again, Yoohyeon.”

Like always, she winks. Except this time, she raises an encouraging fist and words of reassurance before going back to the register. Looking at the cup, a message waits for her on the sleeve of it. 

_I believe in you! Fighting!_

It’s enough to help Minji believe in herself. 

(Yoohyeon makes it so easy to fall).

As the hours pass, Minji makes sure to show up thirty minutes before her interview, reads up on any pamphlets the company has prepared, makes sure to deliver an impressive handshake to compliment an impressive interview. Before leaving, she thanks the interviewer for their time and promptly skips to her car after they close the door after her. 

Glancing at the now empty cup in her cup holder and the pastry bag in the middle of her console, a subconscious and slight smile tugs at her lips. 

Yoohyeon had doodled a picture of who Minji assumes to be, Cherry winking at her on the back of the bag. Letting her head fall to the head rest of her seat, Minji groans and accepts her fate. 

Getting over Yoohyeon is going to be impossible. 

~

Leaning against the studio wall after she ties her hair up in a tight ponytail, Minji watches as Bora stretches out her calves. It’s not often that Minji joins Bora for her dance practices but she has been in desperate need for a distraction. Ever so kind of her, Bora was willing to take some time to teach her the routine she choreographed for one of her classes throughout the week knowing that Minji would appreciate the aversion. 

(Minji always admired Bora’s tenacity and skill when it came to dance. Her body had the natural talent, magnetizing in whatever style she chose to do. With her many dedicated years of practice finetuning and growing her skills, it’s like music ran through Bora’s veins rather than blood).

“Is Handong coming?”

Bora groans out painfully as she folds against her outstretched legs, feeling the soreness from her last dance workshop in her tired muscles. “She’s got work but she said she’d meet up with us after.”

Rolling out her ankles and loosening up her limbs, Minji hums in anticipation—it’s been a while since she has seen Bora’s girlfriend and she missed her presence dearly. Shaking out her legs, Minji takes to the center of the room with Bora when she finishes stretching.

Of course, Minji couldn’t possibly match Bora in dancing but she kept up well enough that their chemistry and performance is addicting to watch over and over as they monitor their dance on Bora’s phone. The choreography Bora labored over was detailed and sharp, yet, elegant and smooth in its elongations—as exhilarating to do as it was tiring. Keeping her head straight and trying to remember all the pointers that Bora gave to her before, Minji does her best to give her all and not let her mind stray away from the dance room. 

It’s nice to not think about Yoohyeon for once because every time she does, she always ends up getting lost in the fondness she has for her without a single chance of dragging her heart back to reality. Minji can’t help but to wonder if moving on from Yoohyeon would have been easier if she didn’t keep coming back to the café. But, it’s not like she could not _not_ go to the café, not when a white Pomeranian seemed so happy to see her. (And there was also that cruel and self-indulging side of her that swam in joy every time Yoohyeon extended her kindness to her during their every interaction that kept her coming back).

An hour passes by quickly, what with how Bora likes to constantly push for practice after short breaks. Minji had forgotten how persistent and hardworking Bora tended to be when it came to perfecting a routine. It was something her body had not been prepared enough for despite all the stretching she could possibly do and Minji already knows that her thighs and calves will scream agonizingly at every movement she makes tomorrow. Dragging her feet like how her energy lazes against the floor, dead tired, after pushing herself past her limits, it’s as if Minji guzzled five cans of Monster in one go when Handong’s newly dyed red hair pops into the dance studio.

“Dong Dongie!”

Running towards her, Handong eagerly welcomes the hug Minji swallows her in, not minding the sweat clinging to her skin. Handong, laughing like the chiming of bells, Minji is inclined to press the biggest kiss on her soft cheeks. 

“Why don’t you greet me like this when I see you?”

Bora gasps in offense.

“How can you say that? I literally jumped on you yesterday!”

Handong puts a hand under her chin and furrows her eyebrows, thinking hard. “Hmm, I can’t seem to remember. Must’ve blanked out.”

Bora whines but it’s cut short when Handong gently pulls her in by the nape of her neck to kiss her pouty lips. Quiet and under her breath, Minji hears it anyway when Handong mumbles an endeared, “You are so cute,” when she pulls away. Bora blushes a light pink, kisses Handong once more for good measure before collecting her bag and turning off the studio lights. With Handong joining them on their way home, she is the most adored distraction from Minji’s emotional fray. After the three quickly shower and get ready to go out, Handong waits patiently and watches amusingly at the playful nature between her girlfriend and best friend.

It used to bother her how close Minji and Bora are. With their history of being ex’s, it would be easy to fall into a bout of insecurity seeing how affectionate and loving they can be with each other. But Bora, and even Minji, made the effort to reassure her that whatever feelings they had faded into something platonic. Now, watching them together, it feels like the proudest honor to be in their shared presence because there is something precious about them—like a red thread that tied them together to take care of each other no matter the circumstance. It’s something Handong has come to admire about Bora, that with the heart Bora bravely gives her, its beating matching the timing of Handong’s, there just is a Minji shaped outline on it to love as well. (And so be it, she does love Minji without needing to try).

Walking with Handong arm’s looped through hers through the city streets, the cold winter air licks at her nose, leaves it the faintest red as her cheeks flush from the frigid night. 

“So, how’s your crush going, Minji?”

Whining a bit and leaning her head on Handong’s shoulder, the girl coos at her.

“Minji wrote her a letter and left her number but Yoohyeon didn’t contact her. Maybe she isn’t into girls?”

Handong furrows her eyebrows and replies without thinking, “No, she’s definitely into girls.” 

Minji deflates, somehow even more disappointed. (Handong wishes she didn’t let that bit out. Not just for unintentionally outing Yoohyeon but also for digging the metaphorical knife deeper into Minji’s defenseless heart).

If she remembers correctly, Yoohyeon definitely mentioned Minji more than once during one of their tutoring shifts they had together. It just didn’t seem like Yoohyeon to _not_ text her. Yoohyeon likes to come to work with countless stories of her time working at the café and often, Minji would be one of the stories that Yoohyeon would eagerly tell. Making a note to confront her friend about it the next time they work together, Handong only untangles the fingers of her other hand from Bora’s to comfortingly caress Minji’s cheek.

“I’m sorry, Ji. Do you still wanna go? We don’t have to.”

Seeing the sign of the dog café at the end of the street, Minji just shrugs and sighs, “It’s fine. I told Cherry that I’d visit her today anyway.”

Stopping their pace to focus on Minji, Handong’s eyes search for hers, “Are you sure?”

The oldest girl just smiles reassuringly and continues forward, “I’ve missed Cherry and I already took my allergy medicine. I can’t make my kidneys do extra work for nothing.”

Opening the door for the couple, it’s Yubin manning the register this time as Yoohyeon works behind the counter making drinks.

(She looks beautiful. She always does. It still makes Minji just as breathless as the first time). When Yubin welcomes them and Yoohyeon’s head pops up to see who entered, a grin begins to beam like the twinkling of starlight. Despite working on someone else’s drink, Yoohyeon welcomes them too with happiness riding the waves of her voice. Ordering and making small conversation with Yubin while the machine processes the transaction, Minji watches as Yoohyeon ambles around and smiles politely at other customers as they receive their drinks from her.

(Blaring out like a flashing neon sign, Minji notices how Yoohyeon doesn’t wink at them or how she fits that familiar Customer Service Smile that Minji has mastered as well on her face—maybe it gives her hope; she hates that it does).

Finding Cherry even as she zooms around the entrance of the play pen, Minji is quick to crouch to welcome her. (Her thighs are already screaming at the sudden movement she makes). Comfortable enough around Minji to lick her cheeks in greeting, Minji hopes that the Claritin and puffs from her inhaler that she took earlier is enough to combat all the pet dander around her. Met with various other dogs, Bora and Handong spend their time frantically trying to pet all the dogs vying for their attention. 

“Hi Cherry-ah! How was your day?”

Cherry just wags her tail and yips at her and acts as if she could actually tell Minji about her day. Nodding like she could understand the Pomeranian’s sounds, Minji bathes in the lightness that Cherry makes her feel. When Yoohyeon calls for their drinks, Minji tells the couple to grab a table for them while she retrieves their order. Sliding the cups over, Yoohyeon slightly leans forward on the counter to focus her attention on the black-haired customer.

“How did your interview go? I wanted to ask you about it, but I didn’t get to since we were so busy the last time you came!”

Feeling like Yoohyeon had shifted a spotlight on her just by how she looks at her with her soft intrigued gaze, Minji shifts her feet in nervousness. “I think it went really well. The interviewer said that I stood out and emailed me back a couple days after it. I have another interview and they’ll let me know how it goes from there.”

Yoohyeon smiles, her eyes shine with a bubbling pride in them. “I knew you’d do well! Come here before your next interview and we’ll cheer you on! I know Cherry would like to.” Looking behind at the white Pomeranian that stands there, Minji’s lips fall into an easy smile.

“Thanks again for the drink and the croissant, Yoohyeon.”

Regarding her with the most tender expression that makes her heart skip a beat in her chest, Yoohyeon slowly reaches out to gently rest her hand on Minji’s arm, her fingers lingering like they didn’t want to leave before they pull away, “As long as it made you feel better, that’s all that matters.”

Doing everything she can to not look at the place where Yoohyeon’s hand had made the effort to comfort her, Minji’s heartbeat triples in her chest. Feeling like the skin on her arm singed at the warmth that Yoohyeon left behind, it’s as if Minji’s senses are at an all-time high—the thrumming of her heart pounding against her ribs and how its beat echoes against her ears, the reassuring sound of Yoohyeon’s voice, the dryness in her mouth as she gulps down the butterflies that flew up her throat. “They did. I felt much better.”

Yoohyeon winks at her. It pulls a little gasp from Minji’s lips. “That’s good. But I think Bora and Handong want you back. They’re glaring at me.” Whipping her head back, the two are shameless in their staring as they just raise their eyebrows at her. Laughing nervously and scratching the back of her neck, Minji collects their drinks in her hand and makes sure to not spill them.

“Thanks, Yooh.”

The barista seems to beam at the nickname, her eyes settling into that beguiling crescent moon-eyed smile that enchants Minji into a magical haze.

“Have a good night, Minji!”

Walking back and being careful to not trip on any of the dogs playing around, Minji sinks into her seat thinking about what just happened.

“For not being into you, Yoohyeon is really flirty.”

Looking at Bora and resting her head on the table in exhaustion and whining, Cherry licks at her hand for treats, “Tell me about it. I don’t know what to think anymore.”

Handong just shakes her head and frowns at the disarray Yoohyeon left in her wake.

“Has Yoohyeon ever spelled your name right?”

Handong coughs a laugh behind her hand. When the two girls turn their attention towards her, Handong just waves it off as nothing. Shrugging, Minji falls back into the couch and shakes her head, “I didn’t know there could be so many ways to spell my name wrong.”

Watching Yoohyeon goof around with Yubin behind the counter, Handong rolls her eyes behind closed lids and internally laughs, thinking fondly, “What a little shit.”

_In between tutoring sessions and helping Yoohyeon with her Chinese on the side, Handong frowns in disbelief, “Wait so you purposely misspell people’s names?”_

_Yoohyeon grins, carefree and amused, “It gives me so much joy doing it. Even if I don’t get to see their reactions, it makes my job more entertaining.”_

~

Minji’s second interview comes quickly and even if she is nervous about it, she finds herself becoming less stressed the closer she gets to the café. Coming inside and shaking out the coldness her limbs feel, the warmth of the café seeps through her clothes to ease her tense muscles. For once, Yoohyeon’s voice does not welcome her despite the bell ringing above her head. Looking towards her, Minji catches how the barista’s eyes can’t help but to trail over the expanse of her body, her jaw slack in reverential awe.

“Hi Yooh.”

Opening and closing her mouth a bit like a fish, Minji feels the confidence in her chest swirl and surge with pride when Yoohyeon’s cheeks flush pink. (Before leaving, Minji remembers Bora whistling and playfully grabbing her butt before she can close their apartment door, “You look amazing, Ji!” At this point, Minji would be worried if she went a day without Bora grabbing her ass, but somehow, Bora makes it a charming quirk).

“You- Hi.” Yoohyeon clears her throat, gulps. (Minji watches how the girl’s throat accommodates the action). “You look beautiful, Minji.”

Sure, she’s heard that compliment before. More times than she can count. Yet, Yoohyeon softly utters it and it makes Minji feel like it’s her first time to hear those words. (Yoohyeon makes it sound like a song, makes her think she is someone to be worshipped). She can feel a slight heat in her cheeks, an unstoppable smile gracing her lips, and elation flowering in her chest.

“Thank you, Yoohyeon.”

Smiling at each other and getting caught in the delicate gaze that Yoohyeon gives, it’s almost dizzying when Yoohyeon’s tongue swipes out to wet her lips.

“What uh- what can I get you?”

“What do you recommend?”

Yoohyeon wanders her eyes away, like she can’t seem to focus if she continues to look at Minji.

“How does chamomile sound?”

Ordering and playing around with Cherry while waiting, even Yubin compliments her from behind the coffee grinders when Yoohyeon shifts over to make her drink. It doesn’t take long for the barista to finish making the drink. When Minji collects it, a pastry bag comes with it and before Minji can protest, Yoohyeon is pushing it towards her and hushing any rebuttals with a bright smile, “Consider it my celebratory gift for you when you get accepted.”

“Aren’t you getting too ahead of yourself, Yooh?”

The girl only shakes her head with a closed eye smile charming her even further before she opens her eyes again in a gentle gaze, “Isn’t it possible for me to believe in you?”

At this point, Minji all but surrenders to Yoohyeon, knows that moving on from her is something she’ll never really get to do. Not when Yoohyeon is so transparent about her thoughts and how she selflessly cares without expecting anything back.

(A part of her thinks she doesn’t deserve it).

Sitting down on the couch and being careful to not wrinkle her dress, Minji laughs at the writing left on her cup.

_Believe in yourself, Minjea xD_

Before her day ends and she’s settled up at her dinner table with Bora eating a late-night meal, her phone pings with an email from the company she interviewed for. It only takes the word, “Congratulations,” for Minji to hop from her chair and wave her phone in Bora’s face. Toasting the croissant that Yoohyeon gave to her earlier, Minji hums into the bite, its irresistible sweetness reminding her of the barista.

The next time Minji sees her, Yoohyeon can’t even get out a greeting before Minji exclaims about her success. And despite Yoohyeon giving her the celebratory croissant earlier, Minji ends up leaving with a complimentary drink and pastry of her choice.

_“Hi-”_

_Bursting from the seams with elation, Minji can’t hold back her interruption, “They hired me, Yooh!”_

_Pride blooms in Yoohyeon’s eyes, a wide grin fixing itself on her lips, “I knew you could do it! I’m so happy for you, Minji, I know you really wanted it!”_

_Minji giggles and it feels so refreshing to share the news with the girl that has quickly become important to her._

_“Would it be okay if I shared a celebratory drink with you on my break? It’s in about five minutes!”_

_Used to the flurry of excitement that comes whenever Yoohyeon is involved, Minji accepts her request with an eagerness that awakens all the butterflies in her stomach. As they flutter, Minji requests if Yoohyeon could make her a mint chocolate latte (because she has missed the taste of it awfully), and without a hint of hesitation, the barista happily agrees._

_“Let me make us our drinks and I’ll join you as soon as I finish!”_

_For the ten minutes that Yoohyeon spends with Minji on her break playing with one of the pups who climb onto her lap, Minji only falls harder for the girl. Falling into conversation easily, there’s something bewitching about Yoohyeon’s eyes and how they focus on her as they talk—it makes her feel like she was the only person in the universe worth listening to. Seeing Yoohyeon’s laugh up close and flushing under the warm yellow lights brightening the café, Minji feels her heart settle in her chest, pumping at quick staccatos and reminding her of how Yoohyeon makes her feel like she’s free falling. When Yoohyeon has to leave to get back to work, Minji is reluctant to end the conversation, watching longingly as Yoohyeon walks back to the counter._

_Subconsciously scratching at the hives on her arms, Minji thinks her mind has become immune to the irritation of her allergies begging her to go home and continues to pamper Cherry more before leaving to go home. Noticing that the spot that Minji once occupied was left empty, Yoohyeon barely catches the girl leaving._

_“Minji wait!” Quickly walking to her, Yoohyeon leaves a blueberry muffin in her hands._

_“Doesn’t your boss get mad at you for giving things away?”_

_“There’s nothing for him to notice. I make sure of it.”_

_Frowning, Minji asks, “Yooh, are you paying for what you give me?”_

_Yoohyeon just smirks and winks at her before turning around to get back to the counter, “Secret.”_

The more time Minji spends with her, it only confuses her more and more, especially since Yoohyeon began to take her breaks talking with Minji at the play pen. For someone who didn’t return her feelings, Yoohyeon was acting as if she had and it was starting to torture her at night. 

~

Perhaps, working an average of twenty-seven hours a week, taking two classes too many, and taking on an internship was getting to be too much for Minji to bear. By the sixth week of the busy routine, Minji could feel herself at her wit’s end. Significantly, a lot of her time spent at the dog café whittles down to only when she can manage an hour or two of studying off campus, nonetheless, her free time to just unwind and relax—Minji would kill for a day off.

Missing Yoohyeon just as much as she misses Cherry, Minji would really appreciate a good twenty hours of uninterrupted sleep as well as seeing her two favorite faces but life called for her attention and hard work. Choosing the latter, Minji takes her usual dosage of Claritin before making her way over.

Walking as if she dragged the weight of the sky with her, Minji shuffles into the café and wafts her jacket to create some air—it had begun to get hotter and hotter and it wasn’t doing well to ease her sour mood. When Yoohyeon welcomes her, the weight only lessens the least bit. Settling her tired eyes on the barista, the warmth of her smile gives her a shot of relief that soon crashes into shock.

“Oh shit!”

Honestly, Minji feels like crying.

In front of her, a café patron runs away from the mess they’ve created by bumping into her. Frantically searching in her jacket pocket for her phone and praying to every god out there that it managed to stay dry despite having a full cup of coffee spilled on her torso, tears prick at her eyes in relief when she sees that it remained protected from the mess on her clothes. Dragging her body to the wall and leaning on it in exhaustion, Yubin is quick to prop a caution stand before beginning to clean the sticky mess.

Approaching Minji and walking as if eggshells laid precariously around her like shattered splintered pieces of glass, Yoohyeon gives the girl her space. Wordlessly handing a familiar white hoodie and a bag, Yoohyeon speaks softly to her, afraid to startle her or set Minji off, “Here. You can use our bathroom in the back and change your clothes there. I know it’s not enough but it’s better than nothing.”

Silently taking the brunette’s offer and thanking her quietly, Yoohyeon watches with worry as Minji disappears behind the door. Thanking Yubin for cleaning and apologizing for the wait when she gets back to the register, the customer standing there is understanding and kind to accept the delay by attempting to assuage any guilt Yoohyeon might feel.

(But, more than anything, her mind is busy with concern for the distraught girl changing in their bathroom).

In the bathroom, Minji is peeling off her sopping shirt and jacket and dropping them in the bag that Yoohyeon provided with a displeased grimace. The stickiness clinging to her skin invites Minji to attempt to clean it out with wet paper towels she dabbed some soap on. Spending generous time on cleaning her stomach and chest, Minji sighs when she settles on the best she could possibly do without taking a shower. 

As if the universe chose to ignore her exhaustion, it had to throw a curveball to remind her that things _could_ get worse. Bringing Yoohyeon’s white hoodie closer to her and tugging it on, it’s a bit baggy on her but it’s warm and soft. It smells like coffee beans and a bit like something sweet—it’s comforting, a silver lining for her past shitty days.

(In other circumstances, Minji would be bouncing off the walls and inhaling the sweet scent like she might die if she didn’t, but her exhaustion proved to be a greater opponent than the affection she has for Yoohyeon).

Walking out and hiding her hands in the long sleeves of the hoodie, Yoohyeon throws a quick smile at her before turning back to a customer. 

“Minji!”

Bringing her attention to Yubin, she hands her a drink.

“Yooh made you her favorite but if you wanted something else, you’re free to order something.”

Gratefully taking it and smiling tiredly at the barista, Minji feels her shoulders relax at the sweet smell of chocolate and mint when she brings the cup up to her nose.

“Did she already go on her break?” 

Yubin shakes her head, a no, “It should be coming up though.”

“Can you tell her that if she wants to join me, I’d love to have her?”

Yubin smiles comfortingly, “She was already planning on asking you, so I’ll let her know.”

Reuniting with Cherry takes a lot of the stress away when the dog allows for Minji to lightly rest her forehead against her head. The Pomeranian is excited like she always is, thrilled to see her favorite person. Busying herself with petting Cherry and closing her eyes to rest if but for a minute, Minji is keenly aware of the sound of the chair in front of her pulling out, “Hey Yooh.”

Her voice comes out a weary and low sound.

Yoohyeon speaks just as softly, her eyes trained on the exhausted girl in front of her, “Hey Minji. I’d ask how your day is going but I think I have a good idea.”

Scoffing out a laugh, Minji drags her eyelids open to find Yoohyeon propping her head on her hand. “Your eyes are red; do you need eye drops?”

And just her fucking luck, she forgot to bring her inhaler with her. The itchiness of her skin and the closing of her throat is a strong reminder of her absentmindedness.

Minji sighs and drops her head to the table. “I need eye drops, at least eight hours of sleep, my inhaler, and maybe a bowl of bibimbap. I also need to get two ten-paged essays done by next week and to email my professor about a problem I’m having with Statistics.”

When Yoohyeon combs her fingers through Minji’s hair, she all but melts onto the table into a puddle of stress and fatigue. “I’m sorry, Minji, I can only help you with the eye drops right now.”

Closing her eyes at the soothing sensation of Yoohyeon playing with her hair and the sound of her voice winding around her ear like a siren’s song, Minji feels the heavy weight of her eyelids beginning to droop.

Letting Minji rest, Yoohyeon just continues to run her hands through Minji’s hair while doing her best to entertain Cherry as well. Before her break can end, she leaves the table to return with eye drops for Minji to use when she wakes up. Getting back to work and keeping an eye on the sleeping figure tucked away at the corner, Yoohyeon lets her sleep peacefully even when all the patrons eventually leave and the lights are left at a dimmed brightness.

It’s only when Yubin and she are ready to leave does Yoohyeon wake her up.

Gently caressing an arm that rests on her lap, Yoohyeon’s voice brings Minji back from her dreamworld.

Blinking her eyes and frowning, Minji’s voice is scratchy when she mumbles, “Where’s everyone else? And the dogs?”

Yoohyeon softly smiles at the sleepy girl in front of her, “We closed the café and the dogs are in the back of the shelter.”

Minji pouts the slightest bit, “I didn’t get to say bye to Cherry.” Endeared by the sight, Yoohyeon sits beside her and lets Minji rest her head on her shoulder.

“Cherry sat beside you all night. I’m sure she knows you’ll come back.”

Sleepily burrowing into the comfort she finds in Yoohyeon, a much more awake Minji would think this moment to be a wonderful delusion. “Thanks for taking care of me. And letting me sleep.”

Yoohyeon laughs a bit and her chest shakes at the movement. “You would have fallen asleep regardless. I’m just happy you were in a safe place to sleep.”

(Minji can’t help but to think that the place where her head laid was the safest place to rest).

“Let me drive you home. I really don’t feel comfortable with you driving if you’re this tired.”

Minji whines about her car and needing it for the morning. “I was thinking that I’d drive your car and Yubin would just take mine since we carpool anyway? She’ll pick me up and you’ll be in bed safe and sound.”

Needing her bed more than anything, Minji sleepily agrees to the arrangement. Walking much like a zombie to the passenger side of her car, Yoohyeon double checks her mirrors and the bag in the back with Minji’s dirty clothes after making sure that Minji strapped herself in. Catching the corner of her eye, a coffee cup sleeve sits in one of the cup holders. Smiling fondly and fixing a gentle gaze at the sleeping girl, Yoohyeon picks up the sleeve, her message from a month ago there left unblemished.

After parking with Minji’s mumbled instruction, Yoohyeon is helping her out of her car and walking her to her door of her apartment. When Minji just knocks at the door instead of unlocking it, too tired to even search through her bag for her keys, Bora opens it with confusion written on her face. 

“Minji? Yoohyeon?”

The brunette just smiles kindly while Minji drags her feet through her apartment and promptly falls into her bed with a heavy weight.

“Minji dropped by but she fell asleep for a couple of hours and was still sleepy when I woke her up and I didn’t want her to drive home like that so I drove instead.”

Thanking Yoohyeon, Bora leans against the doorframe. “With everything on her plate, I was waiting for her to just break but I’m glad she could relax a bit today. Minji tends to work herself to the bone when she’s set on things.” 

Looking behind the shorter girl and smiling at the sight of Minji laying face first in her bed with a stuffed animal under her arms, Yoohyeon hands Bora the bag in her hands. “Also, some jerk spilled their coffee on her and ran off. Her dirty clothes are in here.” 

Looking back as well and raising her eyebrow at the hoodie her friend wears, Bora turns back around, “And the hoodie?”

Yoohyeon blushes the slightest bit and clasps her hands together, “Mine. I didn’t want for her to sit in sticky clothes so it was the only thing I could give her.”

Bora only looks at her inquisitively, “You’re nice.” (She wants to add, “Too nice,” but doesn’t).

The barista shrugs, “I just- I wanted to help. Minji looked so drained and the coffee incident didn’t help and, I don’t know. I wanted to do something for her.”

Thanking Yoohyeon one last time before she leaves, Bora looks back at her sleeping friend and tucks her into bed before going back to her studies.

Minji was so good at taking care of others, making sure that they were happy and healthy, always willing to go the extra mile to make them comfortable in her presence. But when it came to herself, she had the knack of pushing all her needs aside when she became set on a goal.

Bora’s just glad Minji has someone else who will take care of her when she gets carried away with her busy mind and burning aspiration.

Minji wakes up the next morning with Bora cuddled up to her. When she rubs her eyes, the white color of the hoodie she’s in reminds her of whose it is. Bringing the collar up to her nose and smelling it, a small smile comes with the memory—its sweet smell being the one that she buried herself into the shoulders of last night.

It’s Yoohyeon and she smells like the bliss of freedom and something wonderful.

(When Minji brings back Yoohyeon’s hoodie after washing it fully rested and feeling much more alive, Yoohyeon is relieved to see that sunshine smile back on Minji’s face. 

_“It looked good on you. Better than it does on me.”_

_Minji blushes pink, directs her smile to her feet because the compliment made her feel incredibly shy paired with the girl’s honest stare)_.

~.~.~

Being around Yoohyeon feels like a cruel tease—like something she could touch and hold but never get to call her own. Somehow, she fits into her life in the shape of a girlfriend that merely calls herself just a friend. It confuses her and it drives her up the wall when she thinks about how Yoohyeon treats her, how she looks at her with the fondness of the universe in her eyes, and how she talks to her with a honey sweet voice that genuinely cares to listen to what Minji has to say, even if it’s something minimal like the rambling she does when she gets into a particular food.

To have Yoohyeon in her life like that, it only makes her want Yoohyeon more. While the selfish part of Minji loves to swathe itself in the bleeding affection that the girl has for her, the more sensible part of her knows she needs this to stop, needs to start protecting herself from agonizing pain when it comes storming through the cages of her ribs and insists on rupturing through the organ mercilessly.

All the distractions have stopped working, Yoohyeon slipping her way through the cracks of her mind and becoming constant reminders throughout her day no matter what she does. 

Minji planned on talking civilly with Yoohyeon about her feelings in a private space where she could show her vulnerability in safety. But, Minji wasn’t counting on Yoohyeon softly kissing her cheek for waiting for her shift to end to walk with her to her car to thoroughly sap the time remaining she has with her. Stopping abruptly and speaking firmly, her voice still trembling in fragile exposure, it’s enough to shift the air around them—intense and terse. 

“Do you like toying with me or something? You keep flirting with me and you’re being really affectionate with me. Or it seems like you are. And I- I know that I’ve told you before that I like you in that note I wrote but I also know I’m terrible at hiding it too. Why do you keep me hanging? Is it fun for you to watch me squirm under your attention? Do you just like knowing you have a hold on me? I don’t- you keep fucking with my mind and I can’t think clearly.”

Yoohyeon balks, her eyebrows furrowing together in a deep frown, “What? Note?”

Sighing heavily and closing her eyes to calm the anger flaring up in her, as if it’d hide the vulnerability in her eyes and the shame of rejection, Minji elaborates, “I wrote you a note two months ago telling you what I felt and I gave you my number and the choice to pretend it never happened if you didn’t feel the same. I assumed that since you didn’t text me and kept misspelling my name on my drinks that you made that you wanted to pretend and I was fine with that. But lately, I get so confused with your mixed signals and it’s hurting me a lot more than I ever expected it to.”

Like a light that just turned on in the dark corners of Yoohyeon’s mind, the girl’s eyes flood with tangible guilt that threatens to spill in tears, “Oh shit! I’m so sorry! You gave me the note and when I opened it, it got swept in the wind and blew away and I meant to tell you about it but you didn’t come back after a while and then it kept escaping my mind because I always get so scatterbrained around you. I- I never got to read it, I’m sorry, Minji.”

Oh.

“And I’m horribly dense and never pick up on social clues when it comes to flirting or romance, especially when it’s coming from a pretty girl because I don’t allow myself to wonder.” Rambling now, Yoohyeon’s mind is a mess left after the whirlwind of a tornado, “I’m- I’m afraid of falling for a straight girl and, well, I know now that you’re not straight, but, either way, I- I still fell for you.”

_Oh_.

Speechless and trying to process the sudden turn of events, Minji only hears “I still fell for you,” repeating in her mind and echoing off the walls of it like a loving siren call. (Minji really thought she’d just go back home after this and just cry into her pillow until she falls asleep from her body’s exhaustion, but it seems like the universe had different plans for her). Numbly watching how Yoohyeon hesitantly takes her hand in hers and runs her thumb over the back of it, Minji can only focus on the thumping of her heart, feels it in her ears and banging against the temple of her forehead. Frankly, everything is a little overwhelming and the hand that is holding hers is the much-needed anchor keeping her from transcending into a dizzying spell.

“Minji, I’m so sorry for hurting you. That was never my intention, but it turns out I’ve been hurting you this entire time. How can I make it better?”

Blinking her way back from her mental retreat, Minji swipes her tongue across her lips, “Take- take me out on a date, be my girlfriend, I don’t care. Please, I just don’t want to wait anymore or dance around my feelings now that I know you feel something for me.”

Yoohyeon nods resolutely, confidently, “I can do that. How does Friday sound? After my shift? We can get dinner and walk around or watch a movie or get dessert—it doesn’t really matter to me as long as I can spend more time with you.” 

Feeling like sunshine itself might beam in the way she grins at Yoohyeon, there is an unparalleled rush of euphoria coursing through her veins, an indescribable joy in free-falling into someone who will catch her far before she can hit the ground.

“Anything with you is perfect.”

Yoohyeon blushes a deep pink and an untamable smile breaks from her lips. Staring at each other like lovestruck losers, Minji’s laugh bubbles from her lips and it’s sweet and bright, warm like the sun. Content to just look at Yoohyeon and how the sun glows a halo behind her, Minji feels her breath catch in her chest. Interrupting them, Yoohyeon’s alarm blares from her phone. Breaking out of her trance, Yoohyeon silences her phone and squeezes the hand in hers.

“I have to go. I have to tutor this kid with a parent that cares _very much_ for their education and I don’t want to get them mad by being late.”

Minji nods understandingly but doesn’t take her hands away from Yoohyeon’s. Softly speaking, as if she fell back into her haze, “Go! Have a good shift.” Yoohyeon only nods back at her, doesn’t take the steps away from her, only holding tighter to Minji’s hand.

“I’m gonna go now.”

Laughing in amusement at how Yoohyeon still stays stuck in her spot, tracing every detail on Minji’s face, her carefree smile and light brown eyes shining with the sun’s light reflecting off of it just right. Having to untangle her fingers from Yoohyeon’s and lightly pushing her chest away, Minji laughs, “Go! I don’t want you to be late.”

Yoohyeon takes a step back, blushing furiously, before clasping her hands that are already missing the ones they were holding, “Right. Don’t wanna be late.”

Refusing to turn her back on Minji, Yoohyeon walks backwards, “Yooh! Look out!” Bumping into the light post behind her, Yoohyeon rubs the back of her head before throwing two thumbs up.

“I’m okay!”

Minji giggles and hearing it sounds like a breath of fresh air, like the song of birds and peaceful afternoons.

“I’ll see you soon, Minji!”

Riding on the pure adrenaline and euphoric elation coursing through her bloodstream, Minji blows her a playful kiss, a kiss that Yoohyeon mimics catching and bringing to her own.

Coming home in a daze, Minji falls into bed with a grin that might make her cheeks sore but she’s too happy to care. Watching her with curious eyes from her desk, Bora raises an eyebrow.

“You’re smiling way harder than normal. What happened?”

Sighing heavenly, Minji hugs her stuffed animal to her chest, “Yoohyeon’s taking me on a date Friday.”

Gasping, Bora all but screams when she jumps onto Minji’s bed, “Yoohyeon’s taking you on a date? I thought-”

Snuggling into Bora’s chest, Minji swings her legs that hang off from her bed giddily, “It was just a huge misunderstanding and she actually likes me back!” Rolling onto her back and dramatically pulling her friend in by the collar of her sweater, Minji’s eyes focus on hers, happiness spilling from them, “Bora, if I don’t make it out alive Friday, tell Cherry that I love her.”

Bora just pushes her back with a wide grin, “You big sap. You tell her that yourself. You still have to tell Yoohyeon that you love her.”

Too happy to even care about Bora’s teasing, Minji tugs her in for more cuddles, “I’m not in love with her.”

Accepting her fate as a glorified teddy bear, Bora tangles her legs with Minji’s, “Not yet.”

Bora can feel how Minji’s grin grows against her hair, “Not yet. But I know I’m falling in love with her.”

Normally, Bora would gag at so much romance but after seeing Minji mope for so long, it felt like the coming of spring melting the winter freeze watching the contentedness radiating off of her like rippling waves.

Minji deserved that much.

~

In two days, Friday comes and Minji thinks she has tried on at least fifteen outfits. Bora watches exasperatedly as Minji steps out from her room while playing with Handong’s fingers resting in her lap.

“How does this look?”

Moaning out and throwing her head back in annoyance, Bora lets her head hang back while Handong laughs and slaps her shoulder at the obvious display. “Just as good as the last seven, Ji! It’s Yoohyeon! You could wear a burlap sack and she’ll look at you like you’re the fucking Second Coming!”

Minji whines from where she stands and if Bora weren’t so tired of this, she probably would have given her a greater reaction, but God, how many button-ups could one human own? In front of her, Minji wears a tan chiffon button-up, a white sleeveless knit vest with black and maroon linings, and a pair of black skinny jeans folded up to showcase black Converse high-tops. On the bridge of her nose, black circle frames sit there, a familiar sight.

“Minji, I’m not saying this because you were mine, but you look like someone’s first love.”

Handong nods enthusiastically while praising Bora’s comparison.

(And there is something very “first love” about her. It could have been how soft her large glasses made her look, how her vest had made her seem precious, the tan of her blouse complimenting the warmth her eyes shone with).

Reassuring her further, Handong walks out to fix the back of Minji’s collar, “If Yoohyeon doesn’t fall in love with you tonight, I’m willing to bet that she already is.”

(And if Handong was willing to bet on anything, it was closer to being true than not).

Before Minji leaves after following her routine of taking medicine before going to the café, Bora and Handong give her a tight hug—a soft moment that gives Minji’s heart some peace in its nervous wreck.

Heading to the café, Minji’s hands are clammy when they pull open the door. Welcoming her, the chiming of bells and Yoohyeon’s bright gummy smile sets her heart racing towards her, like it wished to be closer to the girl as if it could hold her in its embrace. 

“Hey Minji! What can I get you, beautiful?”

Yoohyeon’s grin is cheesy and playful. Minji loves how it spells out happiness. (She also flushes at the bold confidence that Yoohyeon shows, her term of affection being endearing, but that’s beside the point).

“Nothing today, Yooh. I just wanted to see Cherry for a bit before we go out.”

Winking at her, Yoohyeon waves at her to go, “You better hurry! She’s been missing you!”

And true to her word—and like how Minji expected—Cherry is just as excited as she always is when Minji comes to see her. Jumping up on her hind legs and impatient to wait for Minji to crouch, the white Pomeranian barks happily at her. Minji began to miss Cherry when she couldn’t see her throughout her day and without noticing, she imagined a life where the furry companion would live in her apartment, love to be pampered by her and Bora, and sleep at the foot or head of her bed. Throughout the months, Cherry had been key to cheering her up and keeping her head up in her harder moments and Minji had come to love her with a fond heart. Picking up an application form that caught her eye a month ago at the side counter, Minji folds it and tucks it into her purse for later discussion with Bora.

It’s almost an hour when Yoohyeon comes out from the counter apron out of sight and changed into a different outfit. Dressed in a black and white patterned blazer and a crisp white shirt and black skinny jeans, Minji’s breath catches in her throat, not used to seeing Yoohyeon in anything but her work clothes—she’s such a beautiful and an arresting sight. 

“Are you ready to go?”

Nodding and bidding her goodbyes to Cherry, Minji feels a rush of nerves build in her stomach. As they walk together to the restaurant that Yoohyeon chose, their hands brush together in timid intimacy. Having enough of it, Minji grasps onto warm hands and tangles their fingers together. Under the light posts, she faintly sees how Yoohyeon’s cheeks blush and burn pink and the smile that tugs at her lips.

Talking with Yoohyeon at dinner, Minji loves watching the passion dancing in her eyes when she talks about the classes she’s taking, loves how she subconsciously reaches for her hand across the table to link their fingers together while talking about her love for the dog café. Yoohyeon is everything soft and lovely, someone so precious and special that Minji wouldn’t mind spending her life taking care of and protecting her. And just as wonderful as she is, she is naturally goofy and funny, all the more willing to use her body as a prop for humor and entertainment. 

Maybe Minji was in love with her already because of how her heart sighs in peace at being in Yoohyeon’s presence and how it aches when she is not. It’s a persuading feeling when Yoohyeon subconsciously pulls her in closer as they walk to a bingsu place as she laughs and nuzzles her nose against her cheek. (The action makes her heart race in unmeasurable counts, makes her want to have Yoohyeon that close to her all the time, to make her laugh like that in their countless moments together).

Being walked to her apartment door, Minji is reminded of the texts Bora left for her before her date.

**_Bboya 🐣:_ ** _im spending the night at dongie’s so if you wanna 😏👀 then you can 😉_

 **_Bboya 🐣:_ ** _no but really, im not gonna be home for the weekend so remember to water the plants before they die_

Even after she has unlocked her door, Yoohyeon hasn’t made any effort to leave, just content to be in Minji’s presence for as long as she’ll allow. When Minji casts a glance towards her date, Yoohyeon is shamelessly gazing at her with dark eyes, eyes that get locked on her lips before making their way up to meet Minji’s.

“I had a really good time tonight, Minji.”

Leaning against the door because her legs don’t seem capable of standing on their own when Yoohyeon takes the smallest step forward, Minji’s hand has a mind of its own as it gently rests on Yoohyeon’s waist and pulls her even closer, her fingers slipping through the belt loops of her jeans. Tucking a light pink lock behind Yoohyeon’s ear, the tips of her fingers brush against the softest cheeks, a ghost of a touch that sends shivers down Yoohyeon’s spine. When Yoohyeon brushes her nose against hers, the harsh beating of her heart settles to the background—the only thing Minji could focus on being how close the other girl’s lips were to hers and how her eyelashes flutter as her eyes close. (Still, her heartbeat pounds against her fingertips, makes her feel light-headed in anticipation). 

Yoohyeon’s voice is low and quiet. It reverberates through Minji’s mind like a gentle echo, “I really, really want to kiss you.”

Swallowing her nerves in a harsh gulp, Minji feels like her breathing becomes irregular, her body becoming overwhelmed with the thought of kissing Yoohyeon—she wants it, wants her. Badly. Whispering between them like a secret, Minji can hear the sharp gasp Yoohyeon makes, “I won’t stop you if you do.” 

When Yoohyeon’s hands come to gently cup her cheeks in them, her thumbs caress the skin there in reverence. Mumbled against her lips like it was meant to stay inside her mind, but uttered like adored worship, it sets a fire in her when Yoohyeon’s thumb lightly brushes the bottom of her lips, “You keep me warm.” Unable to stop the surging of her body and unable to resist against the empowering feeling of being unfathomably cherished, the teasing distance between their lips vanishes into nothing when Minji slots her lips against Yoohyeon’s and sighs at the pillowy softness. The chaos that controlled her mind falls to complete silence, the racing of her heart seeming to freeze in her chest just so that the only things she could feel were the curves of Yoohyeon’s lips between hers, the light breeze of air on her skin, how the hands that cupped her cheeks fall to her shoulders to steady herself.

With a hand on the nape of Yoohyeon’s neck, Minji can feel the erratic beating of Yoohyeon’s pulse against her palm, her thumb running under the expanse of her sharp jawline. Pulling away and only able to drag in a breath of air, Yoohyeon’s lips chase after hers as she lightly pushes Minji against her door to kiss her harder, her hands at the small of her back and pulling her even closer.

As if she was stealing whatever air Minji managed to grasp, Yoohyeon leaves her breathless and stunned in a dizzy daze when she pulls away and rests her forehead against hers, her lips darting out to taste the lip gloss left there.

Trying not to pant when she talks, finding the words to say in her muddled haze is a challenge. Softly and mumbled between them, Minji’s voice is vulnerable, “I’ve wanted to do that for so long.” Hearing the prolonged yearning in Minji’s voice, it’s impossible for Yoohyeon to not kiss her again, wants to make Minji’s wait worthwhile. (And it was. More than worthwhile, more than she could ever imagine).

“Would- would you like to come in? Bora isn’t home.”

Yoohyeon’s eyebrows quirk up, surprise in her eyes.

Quickly shaking her head and gently pushing Yoohyeon away a bit, Minji feels a panic freeze her blood, “Not like that! You don’t have to stay but we can watch a movie or do nothing, but I wouldn’t be opposed if you- I mean-”

Yoohyeon laughs with an amused fondness in her eyes and lightly squeezes her waist, “I’d love to come in and watch some movies with you, Minji.”

Finding a movie on Netflix and relaxing in the corner of their couch, Minji can feel how Yoohyeon melts into the embrace she pulls her in, loves how they lock together like perfect puzzle pieces. Halfway through the movie, Minji realizes that Yoohyeon has fallen asleep tucked into her neck, little breaths of air that first brought goosebumps to her skin. Silencing the movie and content to fall asleep on the couch even if she knows she’s going to wake up with the worst crick in her neck, Minji follows soon after.

The sun that filters through their curtain rouses her awake, Yoohyeon’s head still tucked into her neck but curled up in an awkward angle. Rolling her neck, a quiet groan falls from her lips at the stiffness. Shifting at the noise, Yoohyeon groans too at the ache she feels in her body.

Lowly and softly as to not disrupt the peace of the morning, Minji’s fingers play with Yoohyeon’s hair, “Good morning, Yooh.”

Yoohyeon whines sleepily, nuzzles even deeper into Minji’s embrace.

Everything about last night seems like a dream.

When Yoohyeon just barely kisses her neck before gently pressing a kiss against Minji’s lips after they rise from the couch, she has to fight the urge to rub her eyes.

“This- this isn’t a dream, right? You’re real, right?”

With the fond look that Yoohyeon gives her before shuffling to her kitchen to help make breakfast, Minji knows that she could never dream up the tenderness that the other girl regards her with.

Minji knows she fell in love, not within the night, but within the months she spent yearning and growing with Yoohyeon.

How could she not know when everything about her body and heart wished to have Yoohyeon close?

“Hey babe, why’s your medicine cabinet stocked to the brim with Claritin and Benadryl?”

(Minji supposes it was about time to tell her about her allergy. Yoohyeon only looks at her in awe, praises her for her reckless persistence to hang out at the dog café. Minji doesn’t tell Yoohyeon that she only came in the first place just to look at her, wants to save her pride for as long as she can).

**_Bboya 🐣:_ ** _so did you,,,, you know. . ,,,_

**_Bboya 🐣: 😏😜🥴 👉👌_ **

**_always eating:_ ** _wtf bora. . …. ._

 **_always eating:_ ** _and no. we only 💋😴_

**_Bboya 🐣:_** _boring 😔_

**_Bboya 🐣:_ ** _but im happy for you!!!!_

 **_Bboya 🐣:_ ** _water our plants!!_

_(When Bora comes back after the weekend and Minji presents the application to her after getting confirmation from her landlord, it doesn’t take a lot to persuade her. Filling it out and doing what it asks of her, Minji comes home two weeks after with her favorite white Pomeranian in her arms, overjoyed to share a forever home with her)._

~

In the final week of her internship, her professors deemed it the most splendid idea to schedule their final exams. Trying to not make Yoohyeon worry about her and getting whatever sleep she can in between copious amounts of studying, her job, and her internship, Minji is doing a much better job at juggling all the things on her plate without risking a mental breakdown. 

_Cuddling in her bed after one of their dates, Yoohyeon looks up at Minji with a serious look, her eyes gently pleading, “I was so worried for you that day. You looked like you might break into a million pieces if I said the wrong thing or got too close. Promise me that you’ll take better care of yourself? I don’t mind looking after you—I love doing it. But please, don’t get to that point again.”_

_Kissing her in reassurance and making the promise against her lips, she seals it with a kiss that ends up getting more passionate and heated than planned, Yoohyeon’s shirt ending up somewhere on her bed and Minji’s hands appreciating the toned line of her abs and loving the soft sounds that escapes her girlfriend’s lips when she lightly sucks a dark mark into her neck, feeling the heavy pounding of Yoohyeon’s heart against her tongue._

Taking a gulp of the coffee and allowing herself a break from studying, Minji smiles at the black Sharpie writing on the cup. With hearts all over her name and the message there and doodled stars surrounding it, happiness bubbles in her heart.

_Minji. The light of my life, the sun’s favorite child, my most beautiful girl, I believe in you <3 _

The first time Yoohyeon spelled her name right, it was for her order of a mint chocolate latte—the Yoohyeon special she called it. Looking at the writing on the cup, Minji’s lips broke into a bright grin that threatened to steal the sun’s job away.

_My favorite drink for my most favorite person. Minji, be my girlfriend?_

As soon as Yoohyeon sat down in front of her for her break, Minji was pulling her in for a sweet kiss that lasted longer than she was expecting but shorter than she would like, her lips tasting of mint chocolate and whipped cream. Smiling into it and feeling Yoohyeon doing the same, she whispers between them, “You spelled my name right.” 

Yoohyeon laughs when she pulls away to pet Cherry who came to paw at her legs. “I always knew how to spell your name. I just like to misspell everyone’s name for fun.”

Minji’s jaw drops in offense, like she can’t believe she has been played with for so long. Huffing and opening her laptop screen to ignore her, Yoohyeon whines and peeks around her screen, “Aw baby, don’t ignore me! I only have eight minutes left of my break!” Breaking and smiling at the big pout that Yoohyeon gives her, Minji can’t help but to kiss it away. Before Yoohyeon returns to work, Minji is tugging at her hands and pulling her back.

Raising an eyebrow with playful eyes looking at her, Minji purses her lips, “Are you not going to kiss your girlfriend goodbye?”

Yoohyeon beams at her and her arms embrace her in a bear hug that she laughs into, the sound of the girl’s happiness ringing past her ears like an angel’s song. A quick peck is pressed to her lips, Yoohyeon too preoccupied with smiling to kiss her for any longer.

Whatever Minji asked for, Yoohyeon would do her best to fulfill it. Even if she wanted the moon, she would find a way to bring it to her.

~

“Aren’t two jobs and being a full-time student overwhelming?”

Yoohyeon nods, the colors of exhaustion making itself clear in her eyes. Still, there is a steady resolve that compliments her tired efforts. “I have to make enough to support myself and my child.”

Freezing in her spot, Minji’s mind comes to a complete halt. A child? She hadn’t expected a wrench like that to be thrown in her mental fantasies of dating Yoohyeon.

“Wanna see her? She’s the cutest thing!”

Before Minji can even begin to formulate a thought, Yoohyeon is swiping through her phone, an affectionate smile gracing her lips and her eyes glazing over with unbridled love. Speechlessly staring at her, Minji feels her mind going miles a minute and her heart pound so hard in her chest she feels it might shatter her ribs because, God, she could barely take care of herself, how could she even begin to participate in the nurturing of someone else’s life should she be given the chance? 

Shaken out of her panicked thoughts when Yoohyeon flips her phone over, Minji feels the ice block of stress that seized her chest quickly melt away when she finds the eyes of a brown Pomeranian staring curiously at the camera.

Feeling like she might pass out from the overwhelming mental and emotional exertion that just passed through her body like a ghost, Minji can only weakly smile at the phone. Finally realizing the paleness that settled over her girlfriend like a sheet, Yoohyeon is quick to put a hand on her shoulder. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

Putting a cold hand over the one that radiates heat, Minji relaxes into the comfort—feels safe to admit her thought process with how Yoohyeon’s eyes are clear in their worry and warmth. “I just- I thought that you actually had a human child and panicked a bit.”

Yoohyeon pales at the thought as well, the idea of child rearing terrifying her. Laughing nervously and running her fingers through Minji’s hair to reassure her, Minji has to fight the urge to nuzzle into her hand. “I’m sorry, baby. I probably should have been clearer.”

Melting into the hand that now cups her cheek and gently kissing the palm of it after, it’s Minji’s soft smile that lightens the tense air. Feeling Yoohyeon’s gaze despite her eyes being closed to relish in the feeling of security that being with Yoohyeon gives her, it’s as if she can feel the adoration shining in her girlfriend’s eyes—it’s unmistakable in its earnest, sweet and captivated in its laden stare. 

Breathing out a laugh and quickly pressing her lips against Yoohyeon’s impossibly soft ones because how could she not, Minji can’t help but to love how she can feel Yoohyeon’s smile blooming against her lips, doesn’t mind that their teeth clack together because of it, before the younger girl just pulls her back in by the lapels of her pajama blouse for a longer kiss that takes her away, leading her to a heady haze. 

(Feeling like happiness herself chose to love Minji is a sensation that’ll always leave her breathless, endlessly grateful that she could be so lucky to even stand in her presence).

It could have been minutes, hours, or years that passed by. Minji wouldn’t know. Not when all she sees, feels, and hears is Yoohyeon—the gentle curve of her lips and the licking of her velvet tongue on the roof of her mouth, the sounds she makes when Minji lightly nips at her bottom lip, the darkening of her eyes with her blown out pupils. Yoohyeon is timeless and infinite in her capacity to love and be loved because, certainly, Minji is learning that loving Yoohyeon is as natural as the ocean’s tide loyally following the call of the moon. 

With a shaky breath, Minji leans her forehead against Yoohyeon’s and smiles at how dazed she looks. Kissing the temple of her forehead and welcoming the embrace that Yoohyeon pulls her in to, Minji finds that home is a lanky—yet, fit—body with two long legs and arms and a beating heart that radiates with sincerity and kindness. 

Knowing full well that Yoohyeon can hear the rhythmic beating of her heart, Minji hopes that she can hear its loving calls of her name because that’s all that it seems to care to do. Yoohyeon cuddles in closer, as if she wants to meld their bodies together. Running her hands through her brunette locks, Minji feels goosebumps raise on her arms when Yoohyeon’s lips brush against the column of her neck. To distract herself from the sudden racing in her chest, Minji does her best to bring back the conversation. 

“So, what’s your baby’s name?”

Smiling into her neck now, Minji adores how she can feel it against her skin. Muffled and quiet, as if she didn’t want to disturb their peace, Yoohyeon closes her eyes in relaxation. “Her name is Pie.”

Minji hums and makes mindless patterns on Yoohyeon’s back with her fingers, “Like the food?” 

Yoohyeon laughs this time, unabashed and loud and happy, a song that Minji echoes back with her own. “It’s short for Sapphire.” It’s silent for a moment, just the two of them enjoying the peace that laces through the air between them like satin raveling around their bodies. “I talk to her about you all the time.”

Endeared that Yoohyeon talks about her, even if it is to her dog, a soft smile sits on her lips, “Good things?”

Yoohyeon looks up at her and Minji swears that she finds the galaxy in her eyes, that without knowing, she might’ve caught a star in her pocket and dedicated it to her. (She most definitely would). “I tell her everything about you. Good or bad, it doesn’t matter because I adore everything about you.”

Yoohyeon has a knack for leaving Minji breathless. 

From the way her smile makes her feel to the way she makes her feel undoubtedly loved, Minji knows that’d she’d do whatever she could to do her best by Yoohyeon, to show her every day the gratitude and commitment she feels for her because a day shouldn’t pass without Yoohyeon knowing that she is loved down to every hair on her head and every breath her lungs take. 

Yoohyeon doesn’t have to say it for Minji to know.

She loves her.

She feels it in everything Yoohyeon is and does.

Nonetheless, she still tells Minji she loves her after their second month of being together, naked in the moonlight of Yoohyeon’s room and held in her embrace while coming down from the high she took her to. Yoohyeon says it in the silence of sound and Minji’s heavy breathing in between scattered open-mouthed kisses painted on the insides of her thighs. The adoration shines in Yoohyeon’s eyes as she looks up at her from where she lays between her legs, her lips glimmering in the minimal light like a seductive reminder of how it feels to be loved by her. All Minji can do is sit up, cup her girlfriend’s face in her hand and rest her thumb against her soft lips and gape at how Yoohyeon’s cheeks hollow out as they suck lightly on it, her tongue gently flicking up against it. Pulling her thumb out and lingering on her bottom lip, Minji pulls her into a heated kiss that takes their breaths away—like the world might end if she didn’t hold her close to her. (Minji can taste herself on Yoohyeon’s lips and tongue and it makes her moan, makes her want to make Yoohyeon feel just as good).

With her forehead against Yoohyeon’s and her fingers buried in her heat, she tells her that she loves her back after gently commanding Yoohyeon to keep her eyes open for her. Yoohyeon’s eyes flutter to a close but drag open to a lidded molten gaze that mesmerizes Minji, a sight that she wants to remember for the rest of her life. Feeling vulnerable under the fixed stare that Yoohyeon tries to maintain, despite not being the one falling apart by the seams, Minji leans in to passionately kiss her, nips her bottom lip and carefully keeps it between her teeth and only lets go to pepper kisses on the girl’s ruddy cheeks when Yoohyeon has to break away. When her forearm persists in its burning in the effort of unraveling her lover moan by moan, Minji pays no mind to it, only focuses on what gets Yoohyeon to dig her fingertips deeper into her back, feels how they drag across her skin leaving red marks of pride for Minji to find in the morning. It does not take long after that Yoohyeon tilts her head back and shuts her eyes, her back arching and toes curling at the waves of euphoria washing her away. Before surrendering to slumber, Yoohyeon cuddles closer, mumbles love against her neck, writes it on the exposed skin of her stomach.

Love blooms behind her eyelids, colors her dreams, fills her with a hope that her heart is safe in Yoohyeon’s hands.

(And it is).

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for taking the time to read this piece...it kinda got away from me. i appreciate whatever feedback y'all choose to leave and it's the sweetest thing to read!! if you wanna reach me, im on twitter and cc @kminjyus


End file.
